


Lumos Maxima

by autumnlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnlynn/pseuds/autumnlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow up piece to 'Lumos'. Draco and Narcissa have a little fun in the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lumos Maxima

**Author's Note:**

> A follow up piece to 'Lumos'. Co-written with the always lovely Mrs. Milfoy with help from Wes.

Bitter. The coffee. She’d have to scold the elf later. Narcissa dropped another cube of sugar into her cup, stirring it in while watching the peacocks in the garden below. Bringing her legs up onto the chair, she tucked them beneath her and leaned back. Relaxed. Content. She slowly sipped the now tolerable coffee and absent-mindedly tugged on the hem of the oversized shirt she was wearing. Draco’s shirt.

She pursed her lips, thinking about the night before. Her son had practically coerced her into letting him fuck with her with the lights on. The corners of her mouth twitched. She had enjoyed it as much as he did, possibly even more. It was almost....freeing to do such a thing. Like breaking some unspoken rule. Letting someone see her for what she truly was. Exposing her. Accepting and loving her despite her flaws. Something Lucius had never done.

“I wondered where my shirt disappeared.”

She looked over her shoulder at her son standing in the doorway. Grinned. His trousers hung low on his straight hips and his scars were white in the morning’s muted sunlight. “It was on the floor,” she murmured as he bent for a kiss. “I didn’t think you would miss it.”

“Hmph.” He nuzzled her neck, enjoying her squeal. “Well, I hope you don’t mind my wearing your knickers, then.”

“You’re awful!” She managed to shove him away, but sloshed a generous helping of coffee over the rim of her cup. “Oh!” The hot dark liquid splashed across the fine cotton oxford.

“And you accuse me of destroying my clothes!” He tugged at the shirt, wary of the coffee burning her.

But she was chuckling good-naturedly. “Nothing a vanishing charm won’t fix.” She kissed his belly, tugged him close by his belt loops.

Draco stroked her head, looking down on her tenderly. “I love vanishing charms.” She was plucking open his trouser buttons with her teeth. “Merlin,” he murmured. He took hold of his shirt front, open enough to reveal the beginnings of her swelling cleavage. “Shall I show you my favourite vanishing charm?”

She was smiling against the head of his dark pink erection. “Wherever did you hide your wand, son?” His trousers pooled around his ankles.

“You found my wand, mother.” A swift, smooth rip and he was pushing his shirt off her shoulders.

“Draco!” She gasped up at him.

“Ta-da!” He caressed the nape of her neck, urged her back to her earlier activity. “I thought we surpassed shy last night. Mmmm.” His jaw slackened as she sucked him, her head bobbing rhythmically. “Bloody hell, Narcissa. I think you give better head on balconies than you do in beds.”

She hummed humour and he groaned at the sensation. He ran his hands through her tangled hair, tugging every so often as she continued to pleasure him. Fought the urge to thrust himself into her mouth. She took her son deeply with the sun for witness, prim nostrils flaring with her purposely patterned breathing.

Her graceful fingers fondled his bollocks, teasing mostly - but once in awhile she clipped his attention with a scratch or firm pinch. His knees went wobbly and he gripped the stone balcony railing for support. A whimper. “Fuck, mum.” She simply unmanned him.

She answered with a whimper of her own and Draco watched her free hand press its way over her belly and pause. He knew well what she wanted. And he quite wanted to see it. “Do it, Narcissa,” he managed. “Gah!” The tip of his cock connected with the back of her throat. “Touch yourself for me.”

“Mmh.” Her eyes fluttered closed as her fingers fluttered lower. He could see the wet pink swell of her clit, then her fingers eclipsed it and he groaned. Her suction increased with her own pleasure, a product of her crumbling self-consciousness.

But she was too beautiful in the morning’s soft glow; long lashes a stark contrast to pink cheeks, mauve nipples pebbled by arousal and the chill, and the slick intimacy of her fingers moving within wet red folds. He realised it wasn’t her mouth he wanted wrapped around him. “Narcissa,” he hissed. The precipice loomed...

And then it stopped.

He looked down, met by her wide eyes and a playful smirk with a hint of embarrassment. Draco sighed and pulled her from the chair. He kissed her hard and then gently pushed her towards the balcony railing.

Narcissa stumbled back into the railing, the cold stone sending a mild shock through her lower back as it made contact. She looked at him through the loose strands of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes. She was almost surprised to see him gaping at her and suddenly she started to feel self conscious again as if the night before had never happened.

Draco watched his mother - his normally graceful, poised, and proud mother - stand awkwardly against the balcony. She was draped in only the shadows that were cast down from taller parts of the house, set against an illuminated background created by the sun-drenched lawn. Peacocks still mulled around, blissfully unaware.

He slowly walked towards her, taking in every curve of her body as he did. Her beautiful eyes, her hard nipples - all his. He placed his hands on her hips, rubbing her hipbones that poked through her skin. Nuzzling her ear with his nose, he murmured, “Up, mum.”

“Hm? Oh!” He boosted her swiftly onto the cool railing. She scrambled to find purchase on the sharp concrete edging, knuckles going white. “Draco?” A tiny tremble in her voice was as much excitement as it was anxiety.

“I’ll never let you fall,” he promised her. “But you will have to hold tightly.” He urged her legs to spread and stroked her hot cunt. She gasped. He knew his fingers were cooled by the morning air. “Speaking of tight...” He kissed his way down her torso and slowly fucked her with two fingers.

She yelped when his mouth hit her heat. The sudden pleasure his tongue brought unsettled her balance momentarily and she tensed, hooked an ankle through the rails beneath her. “Gods, Draco!”

He sucked loudly on her clit, felt her buttocks and thighs tense. His free hand folded a smooth, creamy leg over his shoulder, held to her knee. The fingers in her slit opened her up and again he examined his work in the brighter light of day. “Look, Narcissa,” he whispered, punctuating the instruction with a top to bottom lick. “Watch me eat you out.”

“I can’t,” she gasped. But she tried anyway, drawn somehow to the lewd vision of her son’s light pink tongue plumbing her dark pink folds. And his mischievous eyes caught hers.

”Turn around,” he whispered. She obeyed.

Narcissa braced herself on the railing, pressing her palms into the rough stone. His hands travelled all over her body. Caressing her, squeezing and pinching her nipples as his hard cock grazed her lower back. Her palms pressed into the railing as he nudged her forward and encouraged her legs to spread a bit farther apart. He entered her without warning. Her hips scraped against the railing.

It wasn’t the slow, purposeful love making they’d had the night before. Draco grabbed her hair, made her arch her back while he thrust himself into her. Her nails dug into the railing as he fucked her. He pulled out of her completely, let her cunt silently beg for him and then entered her again. Deep. He repeated the manoeuvre over and over again until Narcissa’s cunt was dripping wet and her hips were chafed from the stone railing.

The cutting pain of the concrete rail twirled and mingled with the pounding decadence of Draco’s cock in her aching cunt. She just needed him a bit faster, a bit more... But he didn’t seem in a hurry to satisfy that particular need. _No shame in asking_ , she thought.

In fact, shame seemed to have abandoned her list of proclivities entirely - along with cousins propriety and control. “Draco!” She attempted voice, but managed a strangled whimper.

He tugged harder on her hair. Her neck strained, and she could see the similar abandon in her lover’s eyes.

“Draco!” She repeated.

“Yes....mother,” he said, obviously fighting for his own control.

“Please!” Another rough scuff as his hips lifted her to her toes. Her breath hitched in her throat.

“Please--what, _mother_?” He tried to last. He wanted to make her beg. “Want -- us to go inside? Keep the lights off again?”

“Ugh! No!” She felt a nail break as her fingers tightened over the rail’s edge. “Just...” Desperation took hold of her tongue. All bets were off. “Just fuck me, baby,” she growled. He groaned into her neck and picked up the pace accordingly. _Such an accommodating boy I have_. “Make me come, Draco.” Her voice seemed not her own, so sharpened by lust, husky with want.

“Hell, witch.” His own whine escaped his lips unchecked and he would have been embarrassed had he been capable of such complex emotion at the moment. As it was, focusing on the bead of sweat racing down her spine was losing its concentrative effect, boiled and evaporated by the heat of their bodies.

He bent over her back, pressed closer to her, felt for the tells her body gave him; the tensing, clenching, pulsing tells. But it seemed all he could capture was the magnificent jolting of his mother’s breasts as he attempted to fuck her through the balcony’s sturdy rail. And when her head turned - dark eyes mere slits seeking him out - he felt surrender wash over him.

The build in his bollocks was too much. He pulled out of her, stroking himself while Narcissa whimpered at the loss of his cock from her body. With a final tug on her hair, he came on her lower back.

"Seriously?" She moaned as she felt the sticky goo land on her skin.

Draco pulled her from the railing and turned her around until her arse was pressed against the stone. He kissed her through apologetic panting. “I’m sorry, mum. But that was -”

He didn’t finish the statement. Her cool hand slid across his lips, hushing him. “I believe you owe me,” she hissed. Then her normally gentle caress was a demanding shove. She pressed him to a kneeling position, and Draco knew what was expected of him - and thrilled at the thought of pleasing her this way.

No words were required. He pushed his tongue into her heat, tasted the iron and fire of their joining as he licked her slit greedily. But he couldn’t resist a glance up, a look at the sheer wantonness in her face.

Narcissa’s head rolled back. She’d long ceased to care for censoring and cried out, offering up thready instruction. “Yes, darling! So good. Fuck me with your fingers!”

Draco complied, amazed at the tightness of her - the need squeezing his two fingers. When she briefly teetered - trying to spread her legs further, to take more of him in - he curled her knee over his shoulder. She groaned thanks, and he got a taste of his own medicine when her fingers curled in his hair.

He pulled his fingers from her cunt, soothing her protests with a whispered hush, and removed her digits from his hair. “Here, Cissa.” He kissed her clit before directing her own fingertips there.

She caught on quickly enough. “Oh, Draco. Gods!” His tongue joined her fingers, chasing tracks through her dripping folds. Occasionally he nipped at her fingertips, and put his own back into play, roughly fucking her until his wrist ached.

But his diligence paid off in scores when her thighs tensed and her voice keened his name. Were it not for his grip on her thigh, she surely would have gone over the balcony.

“Fuck yes, Draco! Oh, Goddess bless!” Again her fingers, filthy with his spit and her spendings, plunged into his abused locks as she rode out the many mini shockwaves he created. “So sweet, lovie,” she murmured. “Such a good, good boy...”

The final sigh shuddered her entire compact frame and He stood between her legs. “That was...” He held her to him, pressed his forehead to hers.

They kissed. Licked tongues, licked lips. “Incredible.” They murmured together.


End file.
